Xandred Murata
Info Xandred Murata '('ザンドレッド–, Zandoreddo ムラタ, Murata) absolwent rygorystycznej Akademii Lodowego Smoka. Ukończył ją, jako trzeci najpotężniejszy z całej 100 absolwentów... Nie ma rodziny, porzucono go w wieku 5 lat, co mocno odbiło się na jego charakterze oraz podejściu do ludzi. Osobowość Na pozór jest zimny i bezuczuciowy, jednak gdy już się do kogoś przywiąże to jest wtedy automatycznie gotów na wszystko. Cechuje się nieprzeciątną mądrością, oraz sprytem, co okazuje na różne sposoby w różnych sytuacjach. W stosunku do większości napotkanych ludzi obchodzi się z neutralnym stosunkiem, pomijając płeć przeciwną, na rzecz własnego kodeksu honorowego,. Jest też wrażliwy na cierpienie innych, dlatego gdy widzi kokolwiek w potrzebie nie marnuje czasu i rzuca się na pomoc. Czasem jednak też i tryb samotnika mocno mu doskwiera, wtedy zamyka się na świat jeszcze bardziej i przemieszcza się tylko pod osłoną nocy. Woli już być pod kogoś dowództem i wygłosić srogi sprzeciw, gdy uzna że trzeba.. Emanuje od niego optymizm, rzadko zdarza się, by było inaczej. W trakcie walk niezachwiany i pewny siebie, chłodno analizuje sytuacje, dzięki czemu wie kiedy zadać cios ostateczny. Ceni sobie wolność słowa, oraz w tym co robi i nie lubi się nikomu podporządkowywać. Nie bawi się w cenzurę, lubi walnąć suchym tekstem/stwierdzeniem, czy żartem opartym o podtekst sexualny. Nadal jednak wie, co znaczy okazywać autorytet oraz kto na to zasługuje. Jak na faceta przystało lubi sobie popić w niejednym barze, jednakże z umiarem. Wystarczy 1 kufel piwa, by zyskał na rozmowności i korzystaniu z uroków towarzystwa - Taka jakby jego 2 osobowość. Wie też co to szacunek do starszych, oczywiśie dopóki któryś z tego przedziału wiekowego nie zajdzie mu wystarczająco mocno za skórę W trakcie walki zazwyczaj jest nieobliczalny i często odwleka z zakończeniem walki na rzecz "dobrej zabawy", która dodaje spory ładunek satysfakcji. Oczywiście nie waha się by zabić - Jeśli musi, to to robi, choć częściej pozostawia przeciwników w stanie, w którym nie są stanie się ruszyć. W tajemnicy przed światem marzy o tym, by znaleźć swą 2 połówkę, która gdzieś napewno jest na tym wieelkim świecie, nie obchodzi go status społeczny, ani stan finansowy. Jednak nie jest jeszcze nawet świadom tego jak bardzo przyjdzie mu się zmienić, gdy pozna pewną osobę... Historia W domu nie żyło mu się dobrze, mimo pieniędzy i dostatku, miał tego po dziurki w nosie, na rzecz czego w wieku 5 lat ląduje w Akademii Lodowego Smoka, a wraz z tym rodzina oznajmia mu, że po opuszczeniu akademii nie ma nawet co myśleć o powrocie do domu, a co dopiero o ciepłym przyjęciu. to ostatnie, co usłyszał od swojego ojca, którego imienia nawet nigdy nie poznał.. Nigdy nie poznał rodzeństwa, które rzekomo posiada, jak udało mu się kiedyś podsłyszeć, tak więc jednym z jego celów to właśnie odnalezienie rodzeństwa. W akademii przeżył wiele ciężkich chwil, często miewał momenty słabości, na domiar wśród uczniów występowala tylko płeć męska, oczywiście wrogo do siebie nastawiona z wygórowanymi ambicjami, Po miesiącu jest już taki jak reszta, odpłacając każdemu pięknym za nadobne. Kiedy w końcu opuszcza akademię, ma wtedy 18 lat. Całe jego życie od tamtego momentu to jedna wielka niewiadoma. Zaklęcia/Czary/Umiejętności/Skille mocza Kokuenda Lodu(Aisu doragon Kokuenda, アイスドラゴン) - '''Xandred wystawia 1 rękę do przodu z rozwartymi palcami, następnie tworzy on z niej kulę energii o destrukcyjnej mocy i posyła w stronę wroga. To jak wielka jest ta kula, zależy tylko i wyłącznie od włożonej w nią mocy. '''Lodowy Promień(Aisubīmu, 'アイスビーム -) '''Xandred w obu rękach kumuluję daną ilość energii w postaci małego okręgu, by następnie po uzbieraniu pożadnej ilości mocy wystrzelić niebieski promień o wielkiej szybkości, oraz nie przeciętnemu rozmiarowi. Przy kontakcie z celem zazwyczaj go "wypala". '''Smoczy Wojownik(Doragonkuesuto, ドラゴンクエスト) -' Nazwa z czasem nadana na wcześniej wspomniane spowicie się aurą, oraz wzrostem wszystkich posiadanych atrybutów, Dodatkowo barwe zmieniają przy tym włosy na głowie, brwi oraz źrenica. Klonowanie(Kurōningu, クローニング) - '''Polega to na stworzeniu dowolnej liczby klonów, ALE - Każdy następny klon posiada jedynie połowę mocy swojego poprzednika. '''Dekalog(Jikkai, 十戒) - '''Użytkownik przywołuję specjalną pieczęć, która "zamyka" w wewnątrz siebie przeciwnika, by diametralnie pozbawiać go mocy, do tego średnio co 5 sekund z każdej strony z prędkoscią ponad dźwiękową na wroga szarżują specjalnie utworzone lodowe sztylety '''Ryk Lodowego Smoka(Aisu doragon no hōkō, アイスドラゴンの咆哮) - '''Użytkownik dość mocno rozdziawia swą paszczę, by uwolnić wiązkę energii na wzór Lodowego Promienia, z tym że ten atak najpierw po dotarciu do celu zamraża go, by potem rozkruszyć, a pozostałości spopielić. '''Ostrza Serca Smoka(Doragon no tsubasa hāto, ドラゴンの翼ハート)- W każdej z rąk wytworzony zostaje utworzony straszliwie ostro zakończony miecz 1-ręczny z specjalnymi niebieskimi wzorami na całej powierzchni ostrza i brązowym, diamentową głowicą jak i trzonem. Każde z nich dodatkowo otoczobe aurą podobną jak ta przy Smoczym Wojowniku, z tymże o barwie diamentu. Oddech Smoka(Doragon no buresu, ドラゴンのブレス)- Wytwarza ogromnych rozmiarów sferę cząsteczek lodu, zamrażając i niszcząć wszystko wokół siebie, w promieniu 50 metrów. 'Lodowy Wzrok''' ('Kōri no bijon, 氷のビジョン) - ' Utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego z wrogiem przez 30 sekund skutkuje zamrożeniem całego ciała. 'Tornado Boskiego Smoka ('Torunēdo shin ryū, トルネード神龍)'''- Utworzone zostaje trąba powietrzna o mocy porównywalnej z typowym tornadem F5, z tymże gdy ktoś zostaje wciągnięty w ten wir musi mierzyć się z temperaturą -50 stopni celsjusza, oraz nacierające z bestialską prędkością i siłą ostro zakończone z każdej strone odłamki lodu, oraz dodatkowymi podmuchami w losowe punkty na ciele o temperaturze o dodatkowe 20 stopni niższą. Zaklęcia Zaawansowane '''Lodowa kopuła(Aisudōmu, アイスドーム) - '''Użytkownik poprzez energiczne uderzenie obiema rękoma w ziemię zamyka siebie i teren wokół w kopule odpornej na obrażenia, to kiedy zniknie zależne jest tylko od użytkownika. Wypada dodać, że jest to magia terenu, czyli magowie lodu w tejże kopule otrzymują podwojenie całej swojej mocy '''Boski Smok('Kami no doragon, '神のドラゴン)'- Ciało Xandreda zostaje pokryte całe w łuskach typowych dla smoka, następuje 2-krotni przyrost masy mięśniowej, bez negatywnego skutku na szybkość. '''Boski Smok + Smoczy Wojownik(''Divu~aindoragon + doragonkuesuto, 'ディヴァインドラゴン+ドラゴンクエスト-)- Podwójna kombinacja wzmacniająca, skutkująca wzostem wszystkich atrybutów o mnożnik rzędu 3.5. '''Boski Posłaniec(Kami no messenjā, 神のメッセンジャー) - Jedno z "zaklęć zaawansowanych". Po jego uzyciu użytkownik kontynuuje walkę, jak gdyby nigdy nic, z tą różnicą że wszelkie obrażenia fizyczne, czy spowodowane przez wrogą magię są absorbowane, a po "uzbieraniu" odpowiedniej ilości "dodatku" można śmiało przypuścić najpotężniejszy atak nie dość, że z całą swoją mocą, to do tego jeszcze z czyjąś Jednak umiejętność ta ma też swój minus - To ile "dodatku" można "pomieścić" jest w większej mierze od wytrzymałości, oraz budowy ciała użytkownika, w przypadku osób o posturze patyka o wiele łatwiej otrzeć się o "limit" i najprościej w życiu umrzeć. Ostatni Smok(Saigo no doragon, 最後のドラゴン)- Użytkownik natychmiastowo zaabsorbowuję moc z wszystkich otrzymanych ataków fizycznych, oraz magicznych, by dodać to do swojej mocy, która i bez tego ulega 5-krotnemu wzmocnieniu poprzez zaczerpnięcia mocy od samego, poległego Lodowego Smoka, moc ta jest połączona sama z siebie z mocą Smoczego Wojownika. Głównym motorem napędowym jest tutaj nic innego, jak tylko odczuwana złość i chęć zabicia. W mocy, jak każdej innej można się zatracić, jeśli za bardzo pozwolić sobie na działanie pod wpływem samych emocji. W stanie tym nie można przebywać dłużej niż 30 minut, w innym wypadku następuje przeciążenie orgaznimu, skutkujące nawet i długim pobytem w łóżku. Boski Czar Ostateczny Cios(Saishū-tekina dageki, 最終的な打撃)- Zostają tu wykorzystane na raz WSZYSTKIE posiadane czary wzmacniające, oraz moc wszystkich zebranych wokół. To jak potężny jest też atak, w nie małej mierze zależy też od mocy pozostałej części drużyny. Atak ten jest też strasznie czasochłonny, jako iż potrzebna jest minuta, by skupić całą moc w 1 miejscu, by w końcu wyprowadzić przed siebie energiczny cios pięścią, z której zaś objawia się wielki (oczywiście) Lodowy Smok, który to owija się wokół celu, częstuje go swym mrożącym oddechem, miażdży wszystkie kości, by na końcu pozostawić w tym stanie lewitującą ofiarę w celu nabrania rozpędu i przebicie się przez ciało przeciwnika, Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Hybrydy